


a series of mistakes that she can't stop making

by sunnydalehart



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, bc some of y'all are soul crushers w/ ur angst, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnydalehart/pseuds/sunnydalehart
Summary: Kimberly would say things went wrong three weeks into their thing when they realized being with each other couldn't coexist with keeping it a secret.Trini would say things didn't go wrong because they were never right to begin with.Kimberly and Trini start seeing each other before they become Power Rangers, and then things go wrong. They find the coins, get thrown back into each other's lives, and still have a hard time with not screwing everything up.Trimberly Week Day 2 // Angst





	a series of mistakes that she can't stop making

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I saw smth w/ this idea somewhere (of Kim and Trini being in a secret relationship before the Ranger thing) but I can't remember exactly where, so let me know if y'all have seen it
> 
> Also, I couldn't write smth w/ intense angst, bc I think some of y'all have that covered and i can only handle so much in one day

The moment that really kicks everything off is when their Biology teacher assigns them as partners for a semester long project. “Semester long” might be a stretch, but they’ve been in class for about a month and the only deadline they’re given is “before winter break starts.” Trini’s relationship with Kimberly before this moment has been almost nonexistent. She knew _of_ her, maybe had a bit of a crush (that she barely even admitted to herself), but ultimately kept her distance because Kim’s a _cheerleader_ and _intimidating_ and _she can’t afford to mess around with the popular crowd in_ any _form._ So she doesn't know much about her, and assumes that the workload will be one-sided. She doesn't have a problem with that--it means less time hanging around Kimberly and pushing boundaries, and she’ll ensure that they’ll get a good grade. But Kimberly's throwing ideas out only a moment after taking the empty seat beside Trini, and she isn't expecting that _at all._ She thought they'd ignore each other until class ended, go their separate ways, and meet up again as soon as Trini had finished the whole thing.

Kimberly notices that something's a bit off, and (to confuse Trini even more) actually sounds _genuine_ when she says, “Are you okay? It's fine if you don't like any of these. We've got time to figure it out.”

It’s… _weird_ to say the least.

When Trini finally gets her head together, they change their focus from coming up with ideas to planning out when they’ll be able to meetup throughout the week. [Kimberly’s free every day except Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday, and Trini is kind of _always_ free.]

They only work on the project at Kim’s place or Krispy Kreme. Kimberly asked about Trini’s house once, and she responded with, “Sorry. That’s not gonna work, Princess.” The nickname worked as a distraction long enough for Trini to change the subject.

So they spend a lot of time together.

The project itself is coming along slower than it should be. They have four entire months before they need to turn it in, but the original plan was to get the thing done and move on. The more time they spend together, the less work they actually do. As their “study dates” turn into “laying their notebooks out on the table and laughing while eating doughnuts,” Trini realizes that she doesn’t care about drawing this thing out. She finds herself _wanting_ the excuse to be around Kimberly more often. Even if she knows it’s a terrible _terrible_ idea.

One day it comes out. Or, _Trini_ comes out. It was kind of an accident, but once the conversation is there, she [for some reason] feels safe enough to _talk_ and goes with it. And when Kimberly’s just nodding along with an understanding look on her face, Trini gets just a tad suspicious.

“You don’t look weirded out. That doesn’t usually happen when I come out to straight girls.”

Kimberly raises her eyebrows and says, “You do it that often?”

“Often enough for it to be a trend. It wasn’t always on purpose or by choice.”

It seems like a touchy subject, so Kimberly changes direction. “What makes you think I’m straight?”

“Your cheer uniform and built-like-a-fucking-mountain boyfriend.”

“I can have both of those things and still not be straight, Trini.”

Oh… That’s… Interesting. “Are you just an entitled “ally” who thinks I’m ignorant, or are you coming out to me right now?”

Kimberly smirks, shrugging. “Maybe a bit of both.”

Trini’s trying to stay confident, but Kimberly’s giving her a challenging look and that’s eating away at her plan of not doing anything stupid.

It’s Kimberly who makes the decision, though. Just leans forward and kisses Trini as if that was the _obvious_ next thing for her to do. And Trini is… a gay mess, to put it lightly. She’s still only half aware that it’s actually happening; isn’t totally convinced that she didn’t fall asleep while they were studying and is imagining the whole thing. They’re sitting on Kimberly’s _bed_ . It just feels way too… made up. If it _is_ real, though, she also knows that going along with it, not pushing Kim away and instead pulling her closer to deepen the kiss, would be a very bad idea.

She does it anyways.

On the one hand, it doesn’t make any sense. Kim being into her and doing something about it is so far-fetched, she’s half expecting her to break away and pull that, _“You didn’t actually think I was into you, did you?”_ thing that seems to be a common theme among high school cheerleaders. On the other hand… Kimberly _really_ knows how to kiss, and even if it’s a lie, she doesn’t want it to end just yet.

Trini lets it go on for far too long. To the point where Kimberly’s getting impatient and is leaning into her in an attempt to push her back into a more comfortable position. But Trini _does_ stop it, if a bit reluctantly.

After catching her breath, there’s only one thought in her mind that she manages to get out in words. “What was that?”

“ _That_ was a kiss. I thought you’d be familiar with the concept.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Kimberly rolls her eyes. “After kissing me back like that, I don’t think you can tell me you don’t feel something between us.”

She can’t. But that isn’t all that Trini’s thinking about. “You have a boyfriend.”

“We aren’t exclusive.”

“Does _he_ know that?” It isn’t supposed to be a dig at Kimberly; she just wants to be sure. Doesn’t want any surprises.

Kimberly only looks a little offended. “ _Yes_.”

“Hey, I have to make sure. I don’t need a football player beating me up because I hooked up with his girlfriend.”

“I can tell him that I’m seeing someone else, but I won’t mention you by name. You don’t have to worry about that.”

That’s… That _is_ what Trini wants. She’s pretty sure it is. Because, no, she _doesn’t_ like attention from people she doesn’t know. But it also feels off. How ready she was to say, _“We’ll just keep it between us; don’t worry about it.”_ She _would_ rather them be a secret than become the mark for a new wave of bullying, though. Whether it be from Kimberly’s “friends” or people outside of that social circle, they’d both be targeted.

It won’t end well, but she doesn’t have the willpower to turn Kim down.

 

\---

 

Trini kind of accepts that they’re “a thing” without anymore questions. She doesn’t have a very good reason to question it at first; not with Kimberly using almost every time they meet up at her house as an excuse to make out. That doesn’t give her much of an incentive to question what they’re doing.

She says something about it _once_ while they’re working on their project at Krispy Kreme [actually working this time] because she doesn’t have Kimberly distracting her. And they basically just decide on what Trini had already assumed. They don’t want the attention; they’ll keep it to themselves.

It sounds fine in theory.

In reality it doesn’t really work.

Trini expected that when they were in public together, they’d make it obvious that the only thing they had in common was schoolwork. She knew that their relationship was _supposed_ to only be about hooking up, but that it really went beyond that. When they’d text, the conversations would get more personal; more serious. Kimberly wasn’t just inviting her over for some action anymore. They’d watch a movie, or listen to music, and just _talk_ , without either of them making a move. They weren’t a _thing_ , they were literally in a relationship. One that they kept secret from everyone else. And that was okay. It was fine with both of them. What they had was working.

Trini even expected that Kimberly would keep her distance during school. She _didn’t_ expect her to outright ignore her. They’ll pass each other in the hall, and Kim actively avoids making eye contact, barely acknowledges that they share Biology when they’re in class together. It isn’t _technically_ a problem, but to Trini it just feels… not good.

After _a lot_ of internal debate, Trini brings it up after school. Pulls Kimberly off to the side in the general direction of her car, and says, “Hey, I get not acting like we’re a thing around other people. But I didn’t realize you were just going to ignore my entire existence.”

“That’s not what I’m trying to do.” Kimberly shakes her head, but Trini doesn’t buy it. “I just… I don’t trust them.”

“You don’t have to... You don’t even _look_ at me unless you're on your own, and even then sometimes you’ll still play dumb. Do you _really_ think they’ll call you out for _looking_ at someone?”

It wouldn’t surprise her. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

Trini lets out a humorless laugh, and turns to walk away. “Okay. Whatever.”

Kimberly glances around them to see if anyone’s watching before she calls out, “Hey, I’m sorry. I wasn’t doing that on purpose. Just… Come over to my place and we can talk this out. I don’t want you walking away from this if you’re upset with me.”

They go to Kim’s house.

They don’t talk.

Trini doesn’t even try to talk; she has Kim pushed up against the wall barely a second after they’ve made it to her room.

They both know it’s a dumb move to _not_ talk about what’s wrong, but currently they don’t really care.

 

\---

 

Things are still a little tense, but for the most part, they’re okay. And then Kimberly finds out about Ty and Amanda getting together behind her back. Trini doesn’t understand what the big deal is. Kimberly said they weren’t exclusive, so… where’s the problem?

“Amanda’s my best friend. It’s just… weird. And it goes against girl code.”

“Does it really matter? Aren’t you guys only ‘together’ for the status of it? You both get bonus popularity points, or something?”

Kimberly nods. “Yes, but that’s not my point.”

It still isn’t making _any_ sense to Trini.

“If they’re hooking up and _serious_ about it, Ty’s going to end things with me and they’ll go public with each other. What’s that going to look like to everyone else?”

Trini just shakes her head. “This is why I don’t get involved in the social politics of high school.”

They move on. Kimberly either gets over Ty and Amanda being together, or she just stops talking about it because Trini isn’t giving her the reactions she’s looking for.

And then they stop spending as much time together.

They finished their project, and that was a majority of their excuses for seeing each other so often. They can get away with just _studying_ , but it doesn’t have the same impact that a huge project would. Keeping things a secret isn’t as easy anymore. Kimberly’s doing her best to juggle everything going on in her life, but it isn’t really working. Trini’s closing herself off again; not for any specific reason. She’s pissed with herself more than anything because she knows she screwed up. That Kimberly had to have been using her, and now that she isn’t getting what she wants from her anymore, she’s cutting her off. Trini let her get close. She let Kim kiss her that first time, and then all of the other times, and then do _more_ than just kiss her, and it was a mistake. Every single minute they’ve spent together since they got assigned that project has been a mistake.

She’s so _goddamn_ stupid.

Kimberly doesn’t understand _why_ she’s upset, and that just makes Trini even more pissed.

And then it’s one of the few days that they actually see each other and have time to talk, and Kimberly is (trying) to ask what’s wrong. She doesn’t know if she did something to upset Trini, but if she did, she’s sorry.

Trini wishes that she would’ve ended this earlier because if she had, this’d be way less painful for both of them. “I can’t deal with you being a completely different person when we’re at school or in public versus us just being alone in your bedroom or car. It was fine at first, but things have changed, Kim. _You’ve_ changed.”

“What the hell are you talking about? How have _I_ changed?”

God, she could give her a full presentation to explain everything if she had the time or wanted to put the effort into it. She doesn’t even know where to start. “These past few weeks, every time you’ve called me over to hang out, it was just to hook up. I know that if we’re going to your house, or you say you’ll pick me up, then we aren’t getting work done and we aren’t going to do any talking. And recently that’s _all_ we’ve been doing when we see each other. I’m not here for you to call up when you’re lonely or horny, Kimberly. I can’t do that again.”

She can’t do that… _again_? When has she done it before? There has to have been a conversation that Kimberly tuned out of or forgot about that held that information. “That’s not what this was.”

“Wasn’t it? You could’ve fooled me.” Trini shakes her head. “Maybe not at first, but, like I said, things changed.”

“What happened? I don’t… I don’t understand what went wrong.”

“You want to know what the problem is? The problem is, you’re a cheerleader--”

As far as Kimberly knew, Trini never had a problem with that. Actually, she’s pretty sure Trini was _super into_ the fact that she was a cheerleader. “What the hell does _that_ mean?”

“I’m not finished. You’re a cheerleader and you have all of this high school clique drama that’s attached to it. You've got that douchebag of a boyfriend who’s sneaking around with your best friend, and all of your cheer ‘friends’ who _apparently_ dictate what you do and who you associate with because you can’t think for yourself for more than five hours. Any reason or excuse you’ve given me for why we aren't seeing each other or talking these past few weeks has been bullshit, and you know it. If I was just going to be some girl on the side who you’re only going to interact with in your bedroom behind closed doors, twice out of the whole week, you should’ve told me. Because it would’ve saved a whole lot of time.”

Damn. Okay.

“You know what?” Trini adds. “I think I’m starting to get why Amanda went behind your back with Ty. You think you’re entitled to _everything_ you want, and that it’ll go _exactly_ the way you want it to. Head cheerleader with all of her lackeys behind her, a boyfriend to show off to the school, but since you aren’t into him, you grab a girl on the side to bang when he isn’t doing it for you. You keep all of those parts of your life separate from each other to maintain your reputation, and you think that’s supposed to go fine without anything going wrong? You don’t _lead_ those other cheerleaders; you let them decide everything you do, their opinions of you shape how you act around everyone. Amanda hooked up with Ty because they were into each other. You _weren’t_ exclusive and you didn’t even _like_ him, so you don’t get to be mad at her for that. You’re so selfish that all you care about is how other people are going to see it. Who cares if they’re happy? If your _best friend_ is happy. She didn’t screw you over, Kim, but you still think she owes you? Fuck that. And fuck _you_ , too.”

Kimberly’s quiet for what feels like an entire minute. “You didn’t have a problem with any of this when we started this thing. Maybe things started to change, but out of everything you just said, most of that wasn’t _new_. You knew about my social status, you knew I took it seriously…”

“Yeah, because I was too dumb to reject a pretty girl even when I knew it’d go terribly. I’m not saying I wasn’t a dumbass for letting this happen.”

“And you never said anything until now.”

“No, I _did_ say something. I’ve brought this stuff up countless times. But whatever. You didn’t care, you still don’t care, and I can’t do this anymore. Good luck figuring your life out.” Trini starts to walk away because she knows that if she stays any longer, she might not be able to leave. Not without doing something even _more_ stupid.

But Kimberly doesn’t want her to get the last word in. That isn’t how she argues. Even if she’s wrong, she’s going to have the last word. So she (weakly) calls out, “Fuck you, too.”

 

\---

 

They don’t talk anymore after that. Kimberly attempts to reach out a couple of times, but Trini keeps ignoring her. She keeps her mouth shut, herself closed off, pretends like she doesn't even know who Kimberly is.

Kimberly’s pissed. Her life is a mess. She sends the picture of Amanda to Ty.

Ty tells everyone she’s the meanest person he’s ever met, and she punches his tooth out. (They put it back.)

She cuts her hair in a dimly lit bathroom during the first of many future detentions.

Billy Cranston blows up a mountain.

They dig some coins up, and get hit by a train.

And suddenly Kimberly’s chasing Trini up and across a canyon, and trying to convince her to follow the rest of them down to the bottom of the cliff. They’re staring at each other, and Trini’s putting her walls back up, dropping the smile and grabbing onto her backpack straps so she’ll have something to do with her hands.

“This whole thing is… insane.” It’s a weak attempt at keeping Trini’s attention, but it works.

“Yeah.” Trini nods, but she’s two seconds away from bolting again. “The new haircut works for you.”

She’s turning to actually leave this time, and Kim’s panicking, calling out her name again and asking for some of her water.

In hindsight, Trini knows that walking right up to Kimberly, _to the edge of the cliff_ , was a pretty dumb thing to do. But she’s barely interacted with her since the day they ended things. Trini would be lying if she said she didn’t miss being around her.

But she doesn’t want to make the same mistake again. She can tell that things are different now--not just because they’re kind of superheroes--but she does her best to stay guarded around all of them. Mostly Kimberly. Especially Kimberly. Even if they’re just training in the Pit, the two of them fall back in sync so easily.

They start talking again, but not much. Trini’s still keeping her distance.

And then she agrees to go to Krispy Kreme with Kimberly, and that’s where she realizes that things really _have_ changed. They're laughing, and having fun, and fighting over a doughnut. When they look around the place to see if anyone was watching them, it isn't because they don't want to be seen together. It isn't because they don't want people to make assumptions or start rumors. It’s because they kind of went a little overboard with their doughnut fight, and they don't need to draw attention to the superhuman doughnut dance they accidentally just created. Trini's smiling without realizing it.

And Kimberly's smile? Trini's really missed seeing it. Missed being the _cause_ of it. If she thought she could convince herself that she was over Kimberly, or that she'd be able to be a part of this team without mending things with her (or falling into old habits), she'd be very wrong.

Fuck.

 

\---

 

Kimberly is hopeful that she can fix things between her and Trini. She knows she messed up, has been able to reflect on everything that's gone wrong in her life recently, and she's desperately hoping that the universe is giving her a second chance.

When Trini rips the door off of Kim’s locker, all Kimberly can do is stare at her in shock. Maybe she hasn't totally screwed this up yet. If Trini's doing something like _this_ for her… That means something. It has to.

They get out of the school and jump in Kim's car so they can get away from the scene of the crime. The two of them alone in a car together after what Trini just did? That's a recipe for disaster. Kimberly plays it cool and thanks her, but doesn't know what else to say.

Trini sighs and shrugs. “Well, yeah… we're, like, a team now or whatever.”

They aren't just teammates. Maybe Trini can lie to herself about that, but Kimberly can't.

Kimberly leans over the console between them, taking her time so that Trini can back up if she wants. If she doesn't want this to happen and just wants them to stay where they are, Kim can respect that. But Trini doesn't move. She _does_ look a bit hesitant.

That seems to go away when Kimberly kisses her.

Trini’s missed that feeling too, so if she melts into it for a moment, that totally isn’t her fault. She breaks away before it can really get anywhere, shaking her head with her eyes still closed. “This is a bad idea, Kim.”

“Is it?” Kimberly doesn’t think so.

“Yeah. We’re… We don’t need to complicate this whole team thing.”

She’s pretty sure things are going to stay tense if they don’t do something about it. “I feel like we’re causing more damage by ignoring it.”

It’s a good point. On a normal day, it’s hard enough to say no to Kim. But today Trini’s having an even more difficult time. She’s the one that goes back in for the kiss this time.

Trini realizes how big of a mistake it is when Kimberly begins to lean over the console so much that she’s about to just move her entire body over on top of Trini, so she pushes at Kim’s shoulders to get her to back off. She shakes her head again, says that they _can’t do this_ , but Kimberly still doesn’t understand why. Like, sure, the world’s about to end and they’re supposed to be the ones to save it, but isn’t that more of a reason to go for it?

“It just won’t work. Why do you think we broke up the first time?”

“None of that is relevant anymore. I got kicked off of cheer, those _friends_ that semi-controlled my life are the ones who fucked with my locker, Ty’s so far out of the picture I don’t even know _what_ he’s doing now, and... I screwed things up with Amanda beyond repair. You were right. Everything went wrong. But things are different now.”

It isn’t like she _wants_ to cut things off. She’s only doing it because it’s supposed to be what’s best for the team. What’s best for the two of them. “Are they really? We’re just… We aren’t a good fit, Kim. If you don’t screw up this time, then I will. We should save each other the heartbreak. And the team doesn’t need us fighting or brooding after a breakup. They shouldn’t have to play messenger or babysitter.”

“Why do you think this _has_ to end badly, T? It doesn’t. We’re going to screw up--both of us are--but that doesn’t mean we’re going to do something to _wreck_ our relationship. We just have to talk to each other; if something goes wrong, we can figure it out.”

That’s what she told herself the first time she hooked up with Kim, and where did that get her? Trini shakes her head, and then grabs the door handle to push the door open.

“What are you doing?”

Trini grabs her backpack and pulls it onto her shoulder as she jumps out of the car. “I’m leaving before I let a pretty girl talk me into doing something stupid again.”

“We’re nowhere near your house right now. I can still take you home.”

But Trini’s already shutting the door and walking away.

 

\---

 

Zack invites them to stay out for a bonfire.  It could go better. Kimberly’s telling them to skip her because she doesn’t even know where to start with her mess of a life. It’s too much. Trini’s coming out to them, and when she asks if they’re just power rangers or if they’re friends, she looks directly at Kimberly. But none of them can answer her. That’s all Trini needs to tell herself not to open up to these guys more than she already has. She keeps making these mistakes, letting people in, taking her walls down, only for it to blow up in her face. It’s the same thing over and over, and she’s so fucking stupid for letting it happen more than once.

Kimberly goes to Jason’s house because she needs to talk. If she had tried Trini’s, she’s pretty sure one of two things would happen. Either the window would already be locked, or Trini would just push her out as she attempted to climb in.

As soon as she gets the text from Trini, she realizes that it was probably a mistake.

Trini was attacked, and if Kim had gone _there_ instead of to _Jason_ … She might not’ve been able to do anything, but at least she wouldn’t have been alone.

And then they’re fighting Rita, and Billy dies, and the Grid starts working, and Billy’s alive again, and they’re _morphing_ . They’re hopping into their Zords, fighting Rita, fighting _Goldar_. Almost losing. Almost dying.

But they win. Somehow.

They don’t know how to handle it.

 

\---

 

They’re all getting nightmares. Trini’s are about Rita, Billy’s are about drowning, Jason’s are about his team dying because of him, Kimberly’s are about getting crushed in her Zord, sometimes Zack’s are about his mom, sometimes they’re about that moment in their Zords where they all thought they were going to die. Sometimes they’re different for all of them. It depends.

They start spending more time together. All five of them. It’d be harder to get through the day if they didn’t. And if they can’t _physically_ be around each other, they’re constantly texting. Trini doesn’t care that she’s opening up to them again. Almost dying for each other (or actually dying for a while in Billy’s case) is a pretty intense bonding experience.

When Trini and Kimberly start talking and hanging out without the guys around, Kimberly just focusses on their friendship. Trini tries to keep an open mind.

It’s become a trend that when one of them has a particularly bad nightmare, someone will run over to their place to be with them. Normally if it’s Trini, Kimberly will be the one to go, and vice versa.

When Zack ends up at Trini’s one day instead of Kimberly, she can barely hide her disappointment. It gets worse when he tells her that Kimberly had already left to be with Jason.

Logically, she knows that it most likely doesn’t mean anything. Zack’s here with her, and there’s nothing going on between _them_ . But, this is _Kimberly and Jason_. Ex-head cheerleader. Ex-quarterback. Trini hates how much sense it makes. [Also, Trini’s gay, so there was zero chance of her and Zack being a thing anyway.]

She has to force herself to calm down and shut up, because she knows she’s being a hypocrite. She told Kimberly that they couldn’t be with each other like they used to be, and now she’s pissed that Kim’s potentially moving on and _listening to what Trini was saying?_ She isn’t going to be _that bitch_.

Trini makes a joke about the two of them being perfect for each other one day after training, and Kimberly responds by laughing in disbelief. Basically says, _“Ugh. No. He’s like my brother.”_

That’s what sparks Trini’s decision. It wasn’t anything big; it was a lot of different things happening over time, and it took until now for her to realize what it means and to accept that not everything has to end terribly.

She pulls her off to the side and doesn’t think about what she’s saying, just knows that she wants it all out in the open and if Kimberly _has_ moved on, then she can accept that she waited too long to do something about it. “I was wrong. About us.”

“Really?” Kimberly doesn’t look too shocked. She isn’t showing much emotion at all, and that kind of scares Trini.

“Yeah, I… I said I’d screw things up for us, and I guess… I screwed things up before we could even be a thing again. I’m sorry.”

Kimberly nods. “I’m sorry, too.”

Right. She waited too long.

Kimberly notices how Trini’s expression falls slightly, so she adds, “I never apologized for fucking up the first time.”

“Oh.”

“So you think we _should_ be a thing again?”

That is exactly what she’s saying. “I mean, I’d be more formal and ask you out, but that sounds kind of dorky. It isn’t really my style.”

“Alright.”

“Alright?”

Kimberly nods. “Alright, I’ll go out with you.”

“Oh. Uh… Okay, cool.”

“You think asking me out makes you a dork, but that response did a _much_ better job of proving it.”

Trini shoves Kim’s shoulder. “Shut up. I don’t do this kind of thing. Like, ever. I don’t know proper dating etiquette.”

“But you thought, _‘Okay, cool,’_ was the right response?”

“You already said yes; I don’t have to keep my cool anymore.”

They pause for a moment, just smiling at each other.

“You know we’re going to have to talk about this more later,” Kim says. Communication is one thing they definitely need to focus on. Their relationship, what it used to be, whatever it is currently, and whatever it’s about to turn into… it’s all so complicated. They can’t just hop into this new _dating_ thing without acknowledging any of that.

“I know.”

It’s taken a while. They’ve both done some things, said some things, went through a lot of changes… Fucked things up for each other and themselves, sometimes for no reason at all. But Trini’s hopeful that, after today, things will finally start to go right between them.


End file.
